


Marry You

by minusmelle



Series: that dangerous guy [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Smutty, the cute librarian and mma fighter series continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry You

The view from their hotel room was amazing.

The yellows that lit up behind them came peering off the eiffel tower, and Seth's moans drowned out the grays and loud noises that came from the city street below. Roman had Seth’s legs around his waist as he thrusted up into him, making Seth's bare ass hit the clear glass over and over again.  

They were celebrating their birthdays together in the city of lights. Roman had three months to prepare for his next fight, so he took Seth on a surprise getaway to one of their favorite locations in the world.  His boyfriend moaned into his mouth as Roman held up under his thick thighs and made love to the best thing that's ever happened to him. 

It's been six months since Roman came out to the entire world. The first couple of months were tough. Paparazzi flooded in front of their building everyday, waiting for pictures of them together. Seth started getting followed by people on his private instagram so that they could take their pictures and post it all over the net with crude comments to follow. But, the last couple of months were a little more mellow, mma fans got used to Roman and Seth together once they realized Seth wasn’t going anywhere, and they started to calm down at little more.

“Mm! Romie!, you feel so good!" cried, Seth.

"Yeah? What's my name baby?"

"Daddy!” Seth whimpered softly against him, feeling Roman's lips taste his own then replace themselves on his neck, and collarbone. Seth pulled his head up roughly by his long black locks and mashed their lips together as he felt Roman coming inside of him. They moaned in each other's mouths, coming together in a jerky, fast space before they slowed down against the window and kissed softly.

“You couldn't wait until after we ate to get a fuck in huh?” Seth laughed as Roman placed him down on his feet. The former librarian picked his robe back up and put it on then kissed him again. Their lips smacked together then Seth parted from Roman long enough to pick up the room service menu. He laid on the bed, feet dangling slightly as he searched over the options.

“You know I had to have you now, in front of the glass, it's a tradition when we come to Paris.” Roman smiled, then came over to the bed, crawling in between Seth's open legs. Roman lifted up his robe slightly to see cum slowly running down Seth's thighs. It made him bite his lip, then softly he slapped Seth's ass, making it jiggle on his palm. “Babe, you got my cum all up in you. Go shower and change… no room service for us tonight. You and I.. are going out.”

Seth turned around, surprised at Roman. Usually when they come to Paris they stay cooped up in their hotel room for the entire night then go exploring the next day.  It was new, and it made Seth smile, “You finally wanna take me out, Mr. Reigns? I'm surprised. Where are we going?”

“I made a reservation at Le Cinq for just us. Wear something nice. It's a nice place.” Roman slapped his ass again and it caused Seth to turn over, and jump into his lap. They shared sweet kissed before Roman picked him up off the bed, tossing both of their robes and walking towards the shower… together.

~

Roman was right. It was a nice place. They walked in, holding hands and was immediately escorted to a private booth where they both sat across from each other. Roman told Seth that he pre ordered a six course meal for them both, with all of Seth's favorite dishes included. It made Seth smile, to think, they've been together for almost six years and yet, Roman still knew everything about him.  Their hands connected and then they shared a series of small kisses before the appetizers came out.

“Romie.. this is perfect… you are perfect,” Seth gently  whispered against his lips.

“I'm not perfect, I just love seeing you smile,” As if on cue, Seth smiled at him, and nuzzled his nose against his partner's gently. “I have another surprise after dinner, something for you I know you're gonna love.” Roman gave Seth a kiss one last time before they were both greeted by a waiter with the first parts of their meal.

By the time the dessert came around, Seth was so full and Roman was already signing the check. He stood up, and placed his hand out for Seth to take, and of course, Seth smiled, a wide smile that reached his eyes as he laced his fingers in Roman's and they walked out together.  

“So where are we going?” Seth asked as he started to feel Roman up in the back of their car. His hands gently moved up Roman's inner thigh as his lips lingered near Roman's mouth. “Maybe we should go back to the hotel first? I know something I feel like giving you.” Seth placed a kiss on awaiting lips as he cupped Roman's already half-hard thickness in his hands. Roman groaned against his lips, sexual frustration bubbling up into the surface as he placed Seth's tempting fingers to the side other side of him.

“Stop being bad,” Roman said as he cupped Seth's ass through his slacks, then pulled back, “Wait for your surprise first, then we'll go home… and I'll fuck you right into the bed.” It seemed like Seth liked the sound of that because he was grinning in acceptance. His head placed itself on Roman's shoulder as they drove to their next destination. Roman smiled at the way Seth draped all over him, and yawned as he closed his eyes.

For five years of his life, Roman considered Seth to be the very best thing that's ever happened to him. Seth stayed committed, even though he was in the closet and scared to come out to the public. He knew how Roman looked on his bad days, where he didn't feel like putting product in his hair and his nose got red when there was too much pollen in the air. He knew what he liked to eat when he was feeling particularly fat or hungry that day.  He knew romantic movies made him cry and animation movies were the greatest thing ever invented in Roman's eyes. He got lucky when he walked into that bookstore that day… and saw the cute librarian with the kind hazel eyes and now..

Roman was planning on being lucky, for the rest of his life.

Their driver stopped at their destination and that's when Roman woke Seth up. His boyfriend rubbed his tired eyes, and then took Roman's hand as they walked towards the eiffel tower together.  

“Romie… the eiffel tower?” Seth smiled as they began to walk towards it, “I've come to Paris with you every year and we've never actually been in this thing! Are we finally going in? PLEASE ROMIE?”

“Yes,” Roman giggled, “We are.”

“YAY!” Seth excitedly exclaimed as he and Roman made it inside. They surpassed the long line by using Roman's name only then they both got into the elevator towards the top observation deck. Not many people go all the way to the top so Roman thought it would be perfect for them to have so alone time.

Once they made it to the top, Seth held onto the railing as he viewed the perfect city below. It was absolutely beautiful. Everything from the deep yellows of the busy city, to the bright lights of the floodlit bridges that made the city shine around the warm glow of the eiffel tower’s light projectors. It was the most beautiful sight Seth had ever seen in his entire life.

“It's so beautiful,” Seth said as he took it all in. “Isn't it beautiful Romie?” Seth asked Roman first, without turning around to look at him. He waited for an answer for a minute, then curiously turn around when none came. “Romie-” Seth began to say as he turned around, only to see Roman on one knee, with a small velvet box in his hand. “Roman?” Seth's voice turned serious as he saw Roman smiling while kneeling in front of him.

“Paris is beautiful, but nothing in this world is more beautiful, than you.” Roman saw Seth’s lip tremble as he spoke, he knew what was about to happen but he still managed to be surprised by it all, “Seth, the moment I saw you.. I wanted you to be mine. So I waited, proudly as just a friend until you were ready to take our relationship to the next step. I'll never regret the first time I kissed you, and I'll never regret the first time I told you I loved you. We have fights, I say stupid things and my career is one where you have to hope I'm okay after I come out of that octagon. But I promise, I'll never leave you, unless you want me too. And I promise that I will love you, for the rest of my life if you agree…” Roman slowly opened the box, revealing two shiny gold rings in it. He took one out and held it above Seth's hand, “To make me the happiest man in the world, by marrying me?”

Seth shed tears as he listened to Roman. He couldn't even speak when he saw the ring. All he knew was that he loved Roman and forever with him sounded like the best thing in the world. “Yes, Romie..” Seth cried out happily, “Yes I will marry you!” Roman cried himself when Seth said yes. He laughed through his tears and placed the ring on his finger, then picked Seth up off his feet to give him a huge, passionate kiss. Tears stained on their lips as they kissed needily on the top of the eiffel tower… in the city of love.

“Put your ring on then take me back to the hotel.” Seth said as he and Roman's lips softly parted.

“Why?” Roman asked as he placed his ring on too, “You want me to finally fuck you into the bed?” He smirked softly.

“That,” Seth kissed him once, “And I wanna ride you.. for the first time, as fiancé’s.”

Roman smiled against his lips and nodded, placing Seth down on his feet, “Your wish, is my command baby.” He teased as they walked towards the elevator together.

Seth laughed at Roman, then turned around in his arms,

“I'll have to keep that in mind… future husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys it wasn't over! Leave me a comment and kudos! - Melle
> 
>  
> 
> Song of the chapter: Marry You - Bruno Mars


End file.
